


Persuasion

by Chibiscuit



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Set During Eclipse, Sol's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: "And this is Sol, I suppose.""It is. I'm honoured to meet the leader of ShadowClan."Sol and Blackstar's first meeting.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Sol's POV and starts pretty in medias res, specifically when Sol is in ShadowClan's camp with the Three.

Blackstar.

What a peculiar name for a large white cat. It would appear SkyClan wasn't the only one with strange naming habits, Sol mused as he regarded the tom. He looked tired, exhausted even, with his short white fur ruffled and his eyes dull. Well now, that was interesting. Maybe a change of plans was in order. He turned his attention back on the conversation around him when Blackstar turned to look at him.

"And this is Sol, I suppose."

"It is. I'm honoured to meet the leader of ShadowClan." His mother must never have believed her kit could grow up to be leader if she'd called him so. Blackkit, Blackpaw and... Blackfoot, Sol guessed. Well, she had a nice sense of humour at least. Sol made sure he poured nothing but the utmost respect into his nod. A spark of interest appeared in Blackstar's eyes. "You know about ShadowClan?"

Sol suppressed a smile. "I have heard much about you." Blackstar turned his attention to the three ThunderClan apprentices again. But they were no longer of any interest to Sol. No, this cat was much more interesting. Much more influential. He remained silent, waiting for an opportunity to speak and draw Blackstar's attention back to him. Simply standing around wouldn't do much. He had to be able to talk to Blackstar yet he couldn't force himself on him. That would only have the opposite effect.

"He's just a loner, isn't he?" Blackstar meowed, clearly confused.

"A traveller." Sol corrected automatically, frowning inwardly. He never liked the term loner. Besides, it wasn't accurate either since he was usually around other cats. How else was he to get by? Thin air is rather hard to manipulate after all. And no matter how much he talked to it, the prey wouldn't simply leap into his jaws of their own accord.

Blackstar blinked, an action that looked strangely endearing on the large tom, "Why would three apprentices be so interested in a _traveller_?"

"Because he told us the sun was going to disappear and it did!" Perfect. Bless that blind cat's temper. This was precisely the sort of thing he had hoped they'd mention. The reactions around him told him enough, it had the desired effect, but it would never have worked if he'd said it himself.

"You knew it would happen?" The mother to the kits who had come greet them exclaimed.

Sol nodded, "I saw a great darkness fall over the Clans."

"Did StarClan tell you?" A small voice questioned from behind. The medicine cat, most likely, judging from the way he spoke StarClan's name. Sol made sure his expression was both neutral and serious, with just a dash of mystery, as he swung his head around to look at the small cat, "The great darkness had nothing to do with StarClan."

Shocked silence.

Sol waited. The next cat to speak would ask for elaboration and then it was time to do what he did best. His fur sparked with anticipation which he promptly pushed down. Calm. Above all else, he had to radiate calm, that was key to his performance. The sun was setting, casting the ShadowClan camp into a beautiful shade of amber, one that would accentuate his pelt quite splendidly if he moved in just the right way. He planned his next action out carefully for best effect whilst waiting for the cat who would break the silence.

"Then who made the sun disappear?" A deep growl demanded. Blackstar sounded annoyed, impatient but there was something else... Sol padded across the clearing, gracefully following the path he'd chosen before. He dragged his tail across the pine needles in an arc. "It was a sign." It wasn't an answer to his question but Blackstar wouldn't notice. None of them will. Sol would make sure of that. He lifted his chin. He could feel the sun's dying rays on his fur, the black patches glimmering like stars in the night sky. Sol had to hold back a laugh at the ironic comparison. He tensed his muscles, letting them ripple under his fur. From the corner of his eye he noticed the young black apprentice practically gaping at him. Silly little kitten. That one will surely be disappointed with how things will unfold next.

"A sign of change that will come whether you want it or not." Inevitability, destiny, fate. Whatever they wished to call it, Sol knew it held a sway over these Clan-cats. He let his gaze roam over the assembled cats before resting it on Blackstar. The ShadowClan leader was staring straight at him, hope shining in his eyes as he padded closer to Sol. "What sort of change?" Neediness. Doubt and hope. Blackstar was looking at him as if he held all the answers but he did it in such an intense way that Sol found he couldn't look away even if he had wanted to.

Sol leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving Blackstar's, and whispered low and deep, "Do you _want_ change?"

"I'm not sure the Clans should be here." This was it. This confession confirmed it. Sol had him. He continued to stare into Blackstar's amber eyes, eyes like the sun, Sol noted amused, a look of attentiveness of his muzzle. "Could StarClan have made a mistake by telling us to settle by the lake?" A startled gasp came from behind him and though his eyes still did not leave the white tom, he could see the fuzzy outlines of ShadowClan cats giving each other doubtful looks on the edge of his sight. It took a moment for Sol to answer. The look Blackstar was giving him was so much more intense than any he had ever witnessed before. Sol found himself being drawn in by it almost as much as he was drawing in Blackstar. Well, that was different for a change...

"Change is not necessarily a bad thing." He murmured, momentarily distracted, but he quickly regained control and carried on, his voice soft and comforting yet loud enough for all to hear. "Especially if we anticipate what's coming and prepare for it." Blackstar's eager nodding spurred him on further, "There is more than one path to tread in this life."

"There must be an easier one than this." Blackstar replied with another nod. Sol slowly blinked at him, encouraging Blackstar to go on, "Life here is so hard. There is great hunger in leaf-bare, and in greenleaf the Twolegs drive us farther and farther from our hunting grounds." Blackstar's eyes were troubled, his mew tired and full of doubt and pain. Sol closed his eyes as he continued to listen to Blackstar, taking in every bit of information and storing it away so he could understand the other tom better. "We are plagued by battle after battle, and even the moon-high trek to the Gatherings is longer and harder than in the forest." A barely audible sigh ended his speech and Sol could feel the other's anguish in it.

"You are greatly troubled." He confirmed, voice laced with sympathy, his eyes still closed.

"My troubles are endless." Blackstar breathed out. The small undertone of relief didn't escape Sol. Blackstar was glad he had finally found someone that understood him. And that was exactly how he wanted the ShadowClan leader to feel.

"Night is falling." The comment broke Sol from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to look at the she-cat but stopped short when he noticed how close Blackstar had gotten to him, that look of hope and need still directed straight at him. The she-cat carried on, "The ThunderClan apprentices should be on their way home. Their Clanmates will be wondering where they are." Blackstar finally ripped his gaze away from Sol, blinking in confusion, as he turned to his Clanmate. Sol smiled inwardly. Blackstar had been completely oblivious to his surroundings during their talk.

"Of course. Take them to the border." The leader ordered two of his cats with sweep of his tail.

"What about Sol?" The golden apprentice asked, head tilted to the side. He was obviously still expecting him to come along with them and be their mentor. No, that plan was outdated. He had a much better idea. ShadowClan was the place to be and Blackstar was the cat coerce. Sol had made up his mind. "I must stay here." He stated softly but firmly so as to make sure he was clear. His eyes went soft as he gazed back at Blackstar, "That is, if Blackstar will have me."

"Of course!" Such a wonderful response. Not a trace of hesitation at all. Sol allowed himself to smile slightly as Blackstar kept his gaze. The apprentices' complaining vaguely registered in Sol's mind but neither he nor Blackstar paid them any more heed.

"You are tired." Sol whispered to the white tom. Blackstar briefly glanced at the horizon where the sun had set mere moments ago before replying, "It's getting late."

Sol kept his gaze, "That is not what I meant." Blackstar blinked once. Realization flashed in his eyes and once more that sparkle appeared in them. Blackstar sighed, "Yes, I am." Their heads were so close that Sol could feel his hot breath on his cheek. "I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"Life hasn't been fair to you." Sol forced himself to pull away from Blackstar's gaze and looked around the camp, "but it would seem to me that you have not let it win." He turned back to the other tom who was smiling slightly at him.

"I suppose StarClan-"

"StarClan?" Sol snorted, "Is it dead cats that travelled all the way here? That face Twolegs, foxes and badgers to defend themselves? That catch prey to feed you and your Clan? No, it isn't. It was you, you and your cats, living, breathing cats, who did this. Your victory over your troubles is not a merit of StarClan, or anyone else, it is your own, Blackstar." He had raised his voice slightly so that the surrounding cats who were still lingering about could hear him as well. He could just imagine the look of horror on the medicine cat's muzzle. But the rest of them, they would listen, consider, question their faith. Pride was another thing they had in common and he knew that ShadowClan was considered the proudest of them all. They would be most likely to see a victory as their own instead of thanking StarClan for every single good thing that happened in their lives. In a way, that made them the most sensible of the lot.

"Maybe not but StarClan guides us. They always have and they always will." The small medicine cat spoke up. Sol turned to him, his eyes sympathetic. "Did StarClan warn you about the battle?" The medicine cat looked away and slowly shook his head. "Did they warn you the sun would disappear?" He pressed, his voice firm but soft. He did not want to verbally attack the medicine cat after all. Calmness and confidence. That was key. Always.

"No..." The medicine cat mumbled. Sol knew he wouldn't lose faith that easily but he was clearly at a loss for words. He couldn't explain why StarClan hadn't warned him, or any of the other medicine cats. And that lack of explanation would get others doubting.

"But you knew." Blackstar said, almost breathlessly, admiration radiating off him. Sol could hardly believe how easily he'd won the white tom for him. He got up and padded even closer to Blackstar to whisper in his ear, "And I am very much alive."

Blackstar visibly shivered in response. "Y-yes..." His voice sounded hoarse and Sol smiled at him as he padded away again, making sure his long fluffy tail brushed against Blackstar. "It's been a long day." He stated neutrally, as if nothing had happened at all. Blackstar blinked a few times. "Yes, of course. We should go sleep." He began walking back to his den. Sol remained where he was and simply stared at Blackstar who turned to him when he noticed Sol wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"Do you want me to?" Sol asked in a low voice.

"Of course." Blackstar replied. Immediate reaction, once more. Oh yes, Sol had made the right choice to stay here.

Blackstar was without a doubt the cat he'd been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this draft from about 2-3 years ago and since I still very much like it, I decided to post it. This was originally going to be much longer and develop into a full Sol/Blackstar fic (under the name 'Gravity' because of their mutual attraction and its consequences and all) but like so many of my drafts, it never came to that. I do however quite like this so it was refurbished into this one-shot of their meeting from Sol's POV.
> 
> At any rate, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> Chibiscuit~


End file.
